Oneshots My Original ones
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: There back : - MOE MileyxJoe / KILEY KevinxMiley / MOLIVER MileyxOliver / NILEY NickxMiley - REPOST. Not sure how it managed to get 20 stories, when there were 15 last time.
1. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me – New Found Glory.**

_Miley/Kevin. _

Miley smiled as the song finished that she was currently dancing to with Emily and Mandy. She excused herself walking over to the table they were currently sat at; they included Mitchell, Nick, Selena, Joe and Kevin. Miley and Selena had worked out their differences considering Selena was dating Nick; it was the only thing to do. They had become sort of inseparable.

She picked up her drink taking a sip before smiling down at Kevin who was sat watching her.

'What?' He asked as she grabbed his hand.

'Come dance' She smiled as she managed to pull him up.

'Kevin and slow dance do not go together' Joe snorted.

Miley rolled her eyes. 'Please, I love this song'

Kevin smiled before nodding.

'Whipped' Mitchell spoke through a fake cough.

Miley shot them a look as they laughed before they walked towards the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his found her waist. She smiled as she looked up at the clear sky, only a few stars twinkling.

Her and Kevin weren't dating, they were close friends who were totally in love each other. She'd decided tonight was the night she'd let him know how she felt.

Gripping the back of his head, she tiptoed gently joining their lips together. She was about to pull away before noticing he had started kissing back, pulling her closer. They only broke away when they heard cheers; she turned to look at her friends who were all grinning and clapping. Miley laughed and rested her head against Kevin's shoulder; he smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly.

--

'KEVIN!' She squealed loudly before running away as he laughed following after her. He managed to catch up with her under the broken tree house in her garden. He caught her around the waist, pulling her in and kissing her cheek. She laughed turning to face him, as he pushed them into the tree gently kissing her with everything he had.

She smiled as they both pulled apart. 'Wow'

He laughed kissing her once more before sitting on the swing hanging from the tree. She smiled moving behind him and pushing him, laughing he managed to rob the hat from her head.

She grinned knowing she was totally in love with this boy.


	2. A Little Bit Longer

**A Little Bit Longer – Jonas Brothers**

_Miley /Joe_

_This is nothing like the real meaning of the song, well okay it is but it's not about Nick, no flames. _

'Joe... Joe?!' Kevin waved his hand in front of Joe's face before looking up at Nick worriedly.

'Joe who was on the phone?' Nick asked crouching infront of his brother. Joe looked up slowly before shaking his head.

Taking Joe's phone from him Kevin flicked through to see the last call was from Mitchell. 'What's Mitch said to make you act like this?'

Joe placed his head in his hands as his phone rang again, glancing over Kevin picked it up.

'Mum?'

'Hey Kevin, how are you and why are you answering Joseph's phone?'

'We're okay, well no we were. Joe's gone silent and well I don't know in a state of shock, do you have any idea why?'

'Erm, yeah, I do. I need to tell both you and Nick though'

Kevin nodded his head towards Nick motioning to the back of the bus, placing the phone on loud speaker.

'What's going on Mum?'

'Miley was rushed to hospital last night her sugar levels had dropped really low and quite quickly. Boys she never re-gained consciousness, she died this morning'

'WHAT?!'

'We need to come home'

'No you don't. You have a week left, finish it. Billy Ray will never forgive you if you don't'

'But what about Joe?' Nick asked.

'I don't know boys, he's going to need you a lot this week, look after him'

Kevin sighed as they said their goodbyes. 'I can't believe it'

Nick shook his head before remembering Joe sat down the back of the bus.

--

'I can't believe she's gone' Joe mumbled wrapping arms around his legs resting his head on his knees. Kevin wrapped his arms around his brother hugging him tightly.

Joe closed his eyes as a few tears escaped, her smile immeaditly coming to his head. They were planning on going away for the weekend next week after he'd finished the tour. She had been with them for the first 5 weeks but had some things at home she had to do the last week. They had been dating for just over a year, she always got paired with Nick, but things couldn't be any more different. Joe was totally head over heels in love with her, same with her to him. They did most things together and when neither of them were on tour they'd spend most days together.

When she was filming Hannah Montana he'd be there or they'd meet up at lunch considering J.O.N.A.S was being filmed in the next studio. They'd go on random walks at 2am in the morning when neither could sleep, stay up late talking if they stayed over each others houses or act like total 4 year old, playing pranks and running around.

Joe sighed a little at the statement, it was true, you don't know what you had till it's gone. He chocked back a sob as he heard Nick humming the tune to 'A little bit longer'. The song had two different meanings to him now and having to hear Nick and help Nick play it tonight was going to be hard. Joe groaned as he felt the bus come to a stop, knowing he had to walk out and face around 200 fans who would be waiting for a chance to meet the lads. He never knew it was possible to feel as low as he did know, and he didn't know how he was going to be able to paste the smile on his face to greet these people.

--

'_Joe get the camera out of my face' Miley laughed loudly as Joe put it right into her face. She shot him a look before pulling it from his hand lifting it above her head and slipping her arm around his waist pulling him closer towards her. _

_He laughed kissing her cheek before looking towards the camera. 'I think you should confess your undying love for me, tell everyone how much you want me' _

_Miley laughed so hard she snorted which caused Joe to laugh louder. After it had calmed down he looked at her again tightening his grip around her. 'Go on' _

'_No' She shook her head. _

'_Tell them' He tickled her a little as she squealed not being able to move. _

'_Fine, fine. I love Joseph, loads and loads. He's the only one for me and I love him more than life, nothing will ever break us apart' _

'_And?' He tickled her again. _

'_And I want him so bad' _

_Joe laughed burying his head into her neck kissing lightly. She laughed before trying to push him away. 'Stop it' _

'_Nuh-uh' He laughed carrying on with the assault on her neck. She let out an involuntary moan, struggling to keep the camera above them. Leaving her neck he travelled to her lips before pulling away smiling. _

_She pouted using her free hand to pull his head back towards hers, catching his lips. _

Joe smiled a little as he watched the video. She glowed every time she smiled or she laughed and it was one of the many thing that caught his heart a little more every time he saw it.

It had been 4 months since she'd gone and it hadn't got any easier waking up every day and seeing that she wasn't there, not spending time with her. Nick had told him it'd get easier in time, but he was really doubting that at this moment.

'Joe?' Kevin knocked on his bedroom door.

'Yeah?' Joe called as Kevin walked through. Kevin smiled handing him an envelope.

'What's this?'

'Don't know Brandi brought it over, they've been sorting Mileys room out and found it'

Joe nodded as Kevin walked out. Opening the packaging he slipped the DVD out, placing it into the CD drive on his laptop, a confused look on his face.

"_Joe, well at least I hope it's you watching this. Obviously if you are it means something's happened to me or we've had an argument and I've moved away without a trace, in some ways I hope it's the first" _

_She shifted a little. "I don't know why I'm doing this it's probably to put my own mind at rest or to try and help you move on if something has happened" _

"_I love you so much, I don't even think you understand how much and I'm hoping you feel the same. Nearly everything I do is for you, you've had such a big impact on my life and I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. I'm hoping you're watching this when we're both old and gray and I hope you know i'll still feel the same then, but if you're not then I want you to know how blessed I was to have you in my life for such a short time" _

"_I need you to move on with your life Joe, I could never forgive myself if you sat there for the rest of your life grieving after me. I love you so much, so, so much and nothing will change that, all our memories will still be there with you, you need to make some new ones though too. You need to look after your brothers for me, they're two of the best friends I could have asked for. I love you" _

The camera shut off and Joe wiped the tears from his eyes. A little bit longer and he might just be fine.


	3. About You Now

**About You Now – Sugababes**

_Miley / Joe_

'Miley it was a simple question!' Joe threw his hands around standing up.

'I don't know Joe!' Miley stood up following him as he walked towards the front door, 'Where are you going?'

'I don't know, Kevin's probably'

'Why Joe, stay' She grabbed his arm.

He turned to look at her before shaking his head. 'I just spilled my heart out to you because I thought that's what you wanted to hear, you showed me all the signs that you felt about me as much as I feel about you and you can't even tell me if you love me or not, it's a simple question it shouldn't take thinking about'

Pulling his arm away from her grasp he jumped into his car, reversing out of her drive and towards Kevin's house. Miley shook her head, not really believing what had just happened, turning on her heel she walked back into the house slamming the door behind her, falling onto the sofa her hand found her phone, her fingers typing in the familiar number without even thinking.

--

'What happened?' Oliver looked down at his best friend who was currently curled up in his arms, head on his shoulder. Ever since Lilly had moved away to college he and Miley had become a lot closer than either thought possible, she was always there when he needed her and he hoped he was there when she needed him, he always knew how to cheer her up, he hated seeing her upset.

'H..He told me he loved me, he poured his heart out to me and I couldn't even mutter three simple things back to him' She looked up at him a little helplessly, placing a kiss to her head he sighed.

'How come Miles, you tell me all the time how much he means to you, how much you love him'

'I don't know, I just froze up'

'Do you think he's going to hurt you like Jake did?' Oliver whispered quietly moving her head to look up at him.

'I... I guess so' She finally gave in. 'I'm scared once I completely fall in that everything will go wrong, I'll do something stupid, he'll find something he hates about me, leave me to go somewhere'

'He's completely crazy about you, not many guys would spill their heart first' Oliver replied as she sighed and dug herself further into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him.

'Just get some sleep, we'll work everything out tomorrow'

She nodded grabbing her phone and opening a new message.

_Come round tomorrow, we need to talk. Xxxx_

--

Joe jumped out of the car, walking slowly towards the front door. Knocking he leant against the wall waiting for an answer.

'Oh hey dude, she's just upstairs getting dressed' Oliver walked away letting Joe walk in.

'Miles, Joe's here and I'm going' Joe heard footsteps as Miley came rushing down, throwing her arms around Oliver, he heard some mumbling before Oliver smiled and walked towards the door.

'See you guys later'

Joe turned to look at Miley as the door closed. 'Could we go for a walk or something?' He nodded as they got into his car driving to one of the parks and parking up, walking around.

'I'm sorry about yesterday' Joe spoke up as they walked around the lake.

'It's me who should be apologising Joe' She looked at him.

He shook his head, 'I shouldn't have told you all that stuff without knowing for certain that you felt the same. I shouldn't have pressured you into feeling the same way and I'm sorry. I understand, maybe it would be better to move on'

She stopped causing him to stop and look back at her. 'What's wrong?'

'You can't do that to me Joe'

'Do what?' He arched his eyebrow, clearly confused.

'Give me your heart and then take it back again, no way!'

'You made it clear last night Miley you didn't feel the same'

'I froze up Joe, I was scared' She walked towards him.

'Of what, I told you I loved you, how much you meant to me, how much you meant to my life, what could possibly make you scared?'

'That's just it. Someone told me things like that before and I believed them, they took my heart and they broke it and I swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone do that again. I forgot all about it when I was with you Joe because I know you're different, but when you told me everything last night all the fear came back'

He looked down at her. 'I'd never hurt you Miley and you should know that, why didn't you tell me you were scared?'

'Because it seemed stupid, because I didn't think you'd understand'

'You didn't even give me a chance Miley, you just automatically thought I wouldn't care, I wouldn't try to understand!'

'I'm sorry Joe!'

He shook his head. 'If you can't trust me and feel as if you can tell me everything then maybe we are better off friends'

'No don't you dare Joe'

'I'll drop you home'

She shook her head before pulling him into her and kissing him, feeling him kiss back she smiled a little. 'I'm walking'

'From here don't be stupid, let me drop you home'

--

'Kevin I love him, I just don't know how to tell him. I mean he thinks I hate him'

'He doesn't Miles, he's just upset that you don't feel the same. He thinks you feel as though he pushed everything onto you last night'

'How am I supposed to let him know, he won't listen'

Kevin sighed thinking for a little. 'The beach the bottom of yard, be there for 7 tonight, i'll sort everything out okay'

'Okay' She sounded a little un-sure as he hung up the phone. Turning her head slightly she caught a glimpse of the clock noticing it was already 5:30, how fast did Kevin work?

Standing up she sighed dragging herself upstairs to her bedroom, deciding she might as well dress up a little, picking out a dark blue loose strap dress she took a shower slipping it on. She hoped to god that this plan ended up working, she couldn't lose Joe from her life, not now.

-

'Joe, Kevin and I want to show you something!' Nick called from downstairs, rolling his eyes Joe stood up slowly making his way downstairs.

'What this time, this better not be something stupid?'

'It's not, it's a surprise' Kevin smiled pushing his brother out towards his car. Kevin pulled out the driveway heading down the road.

'Close your eyes'

'No, I don't trust either of you'

'Joe we're your brothers, now close your eyes otherwise you're going to spoil it all' Nick snapped as Joe closed his eyes quickly.

'Where are we going?' Joe whined again as Nick lead him towards the spot, Kevin following.

Kevin smiled as he saw Miley already there, he walked over hugging her.

'You did all this?' She whispered, he nodded. 'Thankyou' She smiled

'Good luck!' He smiled as he walked off Nick following.

'Nick! ... Kevin... Can I open them yet?'

Miley laughed a little before taking a deep breath. 'If you want to'

Joe's head shot around to look at her, before taking in everything else. 'You did all of this?'

'No your brothers did' She smiled walking over to one of the logs and sitting down.

Joe sat next to her, 'Why?'

'Because they know what an idiot I am. Joe, I never meant to hurt you and I never meant to make you feel as if I didn't think of our relationship how you do. I should have told you everything that night, but I felt stupid I mean you'd just poured your heart out to me, the last thing you needed to hear was me tell you how scared I felt because of some past stupid relationship. I spoke to Oliver after you left, and he made me realise how stupid I was being, you are totally different and I can't turn everything into one bad memory, I wanted to go on that walk with you, to tell you'

'But I jumped to things and shouted the odds' Joe sighed resting his head in his hands.

'You had the right Joe, you were upset and angry I understand that. I really thought I'd lost you from my life and then Kevin rang me asking me what was going on, this is where this come from. I can't lose you Joe, over some stupid mistake I made. I need you in my life, it pretty much revolves around you and I can't lose that. You make me smile when i'm down, you make me laugh till I can't breathe and you make me feel so special. When I'm with you it's like nothing can hurt me and I love the fact that I fit in your arms so perfectly. I love the small kisses and the proper kisses, the hugs and most of all I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scares me in some way, I'm scared that you're going to find something you hate about me, or someone much better and I can't stand to think of you walking from my life.'

She leant in capturing her lips with his, his hands instantly finding hers. 'Don't let our last kiss be our last'

He shook his head, leaning it against hers.

'I promise Joe, give me tonight, this one night to show you how much I love you'

'You can have every night for the rest of my life' He smiled pulling her up, wrapping his arms around her he swung her round as she laughed before kissing him once more.


	4. Girl I'll Never Understand

**Girl I'll Never Understand – Blue**

_Miley / Oliver. _

He'd never understand what had gone through her mind to lead them to this, a broken relationship and constant arguing.

They had been best friends for 8 years before they finally got together, everything had been amazing at first. He'd make sure she knew how much he loved her every morning, before she went to bed at night. He'd cook dinner most nights and make sure there were flowers in the bed when he knew she's had a hard day. Everything she asked for, he gave her.

He wondered if she ever thought of how he was doing anymore. She's moved out, moving in with Lilly and he found it hard to confide in his other best friend. If she ever asked, he was fine, but in his mind he was far from it.

He remembered when he'd finally blown at her, something he felt she had been aiming for. He'd had enough, he wanted to know why she was making everything like it was. He turned around that day and told her to get out, he wanted nothing more to do with what was going on in her head, she'd lost him and he wasn't sure that was her intention.

He looked up at the calendar to the things planned for the next few weeks, laughing bitterly he crossed them off. They were things to do together, no way was he going alone.

He picked up the ring lay on the bedside sighing, he had worked his butt off in 3 jobs to afford this one ring, the one ring he wanted her to wear and agree to this for eternity, she had but now it seemed like one big joke. He had took her to Miami, knowing she loved it there, they'd had a good few days in the sun, messing around and relaxing, that's when he'd popped the question.

She still pursued her music career, but she'd told the world she was Miley Stewart, it had lost her a few fans, but gained her a lot more. He'd got her photographers, magazines helped her along with her career, after her Dad had fell ill he had to stop managing her.

He hoped she was happy they were history, after all it had been her fault.


	5. Goodbye

**Goodbye – Miley Cyrus**

_Miley / Kevin_

Yawning Miley rolled over before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. Rubbing her eyes she stood up glancing at the picture on her bedside table before turning away and walking to her bathroom. It was one of her and Kevin, there first kiss to be more precise, Joe had managed to capture it being pleased with himself he framed them and gave them both one. She smiled a little as she remembered the kisses they shared, sure she'd kissed other boyfriends before but Kevin's kisses were the one's she remembered, the ones she felt for ages.

Sighing she dropped down onto her sofa picking up the remote and flicking onto the music channels groaning as her new song 'Goodbye' came on. She'd wrote it just after they'd broke up, it was one of the only songs she could say she'd wrote directly from her feelings and personal happenings without having to place things in to fit.

She remembered they way he'd text her in the morning telling her to have a good day if he wasn't seeing her, he'd text before bed to tell her he loved her. She remembered the small gentle kisses if they were randomly walking somewhere, the nights they'd stay at each other's houses and how they'd stay up till early hours just talking about nothing, how he's wrap his arms protectively around her and place a kiss to the back of her neck as they'd fall asleep. She watched a tear drip to her lap not noticing she'd been crying.

Reaching over she pressed play on the stereo sighing as their song came on, standing up she turned it up before walking into the kitchen and singing along loudly. Placing her hand onto her phone she flipped it open before sighing and closing it, she knew she'd be wasting her time. It was him that had said goodbye in the first place, the one memory she was trying hard to forget.

--

It had been a week since she'd hesitated to call him again and today she was having a battle with herself to try and make some contact with him. She jumped as her cell phone started ringing, the ring tone he'd placed for himself blasting from the tiny speakers, pulling over she hesitated to answer it before placing it to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Miles...' she was surprised how alone he sounded.

'Hey Kev' She spoke gently.

'I miss you, I keep remembering our kisses, I still feel them sometimes' He whispered. She smiled a little, letting him carrying on before she told him she'd ring him back once she got home, shutting the front door she immediately rang him back.

'You remember that night after Joe's 21st, we stayed out talking in the garden talking for ages before you asked me to dance' He smiled.

'Yeah and you refused for ages because you said you felt stupid without any music' Miley added laughing a little.

'Hey I did in the end!' He defended.

'And you loved it'

'I did it was one of the best nights I've ever had'

'We had some good nights' she smiled.

'We had some good days too, remember that one where we spend the whole day at the beach'

'Yeah as it went dark and people left we decided to go for a paddle only you decided it would be funny to chuck us both in'

'Then we went and sat up on that beach house and watched the sun set, before laying there gazing at the stars' He trailed off.

'The first time you told me you loved me' they both whispered. Miley sighed as she wiped a few tears from her eyes, Kevin doing the same.

'You want to know my biggest regret?' He broke the silence.

'Mhm' she mumbled.

'It's the one thing I wish you'd forget, saying goodbye'

'Why did you do it?' She asked quietly.

'I don't know Miles; I wish I could answer that. I hate myself for doing it'

She sighed. 'Hey it's done with now, I miss hanging with you though'

Sighing too he replied, 'I know, I miss seeing you. Maybe we could meet up go somewhere for the day, I don't want to lose you completely'

'I'd like that'


	6. Guilty

**Guilty – Blue**

_Miley / Oliver_

He pulled her into a hug, his fingers gently stroking her hair. She had been turning up at his house late at night for the last few weeks, his Mum not even asking just letting her in.

Miley and Oliver had dated, but they had one argument and she found someone else. He still loved her with all his heart, he was guilty for that.

Her current boyfriend wasn't treating her right; it was obvious even though she denied it every time someone asked. Oliver didn't play the games they did, he knew about everything, he knew she needed someone there, not someone who would shrug and walk away. He never listened to what people would tell him, he knew he looked a fool still helping her after what happened between them, but she was all he needed and he was happy with this, it was better than nothing.

--

'I want to give you everything Miles, everything you want, need, everything you've never had' He whispered into her hair as they stood in an embrace outside her house. He'd decided to take her to the cinema, try and get her mind off everything else.

She turned to look at him, smiling a little.

'I can't leave him Oliver, you know that' She replied as she kissed his cheek gently. 'You need to follow your heart'

'I have and it always leads me back to this one amazing girl. She has the most perfect brown eyes, the most beautiful long brown hair and a personality anyone would die to know, I need her in my life, she just doesn't realise'

Miley smiled up at him before pressing her lips towards his. 'I would leave him if I could, anything to be with you'

He nodded pulling her back in and sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, she granted him access her hands finding their way to his hair.

'MILEY RAE STEWART!' Miley jumped apart from Oliver, giving him a slight grin.

'I'll see you later Ollie'

He nodded before seeing Robbie – Ray smiling at him.

'Goodnight son'


	7. I Miss You

**I Miss You – Miley Cyrus**

_Miley / Joe. _

'_I don't deserve you' He smiled as she sat next to him handing him the soup. _

'_Yes you do, you deserve way more than me' _

_He shook his head. 'You're my angel you know that, I believe you were sent from heaven just for me, shame for all the other men out there isn't it' _

_She laughed and rolled her eyes as he ate the soup, coughing lightly. _

_He placed the dish on the bedside table, before pulling her close and holding her tight in his arms. She smiled feeling safe, his arms strong around her, she never wanted this to end, she needed to stay here feeling safe. _

--

She let out a breath before strumming the chorus, her voice following not long after. She thought about each line of the song, a tear slipping down her face.

His smile floated through her mind, the smile that helped her forget so many thing, helped her get through so many things.

Her life was totally different now; she'd been on tour for a year continuous Nick and Kevin coming along with her. She'd grown even more close to them, if that was even possible, they'd helped her through loads, the same with her to them.

She swore she felt him sometimes, like when she was sat alone in the arena strumming a random song she'd feel someone watching her or she could be lay in her bunk watching their favourite T.V show and she'd feel arms around her.

--

'_I want a big house, 5 children, 2 dogs, a cat, a swimming pool and of course you' She smiled looking up at him. _

_He laughed a little kissing her forehead. _

'_And we're going to get all that, anything for my dreamer' _

_She smiled taking his hand in hers. She knew they wouldn't, she knew they hadn't got much time left together, but she preferred to live in her fantasy world then the one she was in now. _

_--_

She looked out at the crowd and smiled. This was her biggest tour to date and she wanted him to be here to see it. She knew he'd be proud, he always told her she could do it. She turned her head slightly looking at the pictures floating on the screen and she smiled as they showed her favourite one, the one of her and Joe, his brothers and her Hannah Montana Co-stars.

She couldn't believe a year ago he had been here, she had been living life with him, planning their future and now everything was gone. Time had flew way too fast.

She looked up at sky she could see through the arena's glass roof, smiling as she thought about his promise to watch over her. She knew he was in a better place, without the suffering and the pain, that god had needed him. She was happy, she'd accepted that, even if the best place wasn't with her, she just wished she could see him one last time.


	8. If Cupid Had A Heart

**If Cupid Had A Heart – Julie Griffin**

_Miley / Joe _

Miley smiled as she plugged her iPod headphones into her ears, lying back in her bunk and closing her eyes. She was currently on tour with Jonas Brothers, Emily and Mitchell. It was a instant sell out, even the extra dates they added had been sold in the first day. She couldn't be enjoying it anymore than she was at the moment, she was with her 5 best friends doing something she loved. They all shared one bus, their families sharing a different one when they attended some of the concerts.

She opened her eyes as she felt someone looking at her. Joe grinned at her before pulling one of the headphones out, shoving her over gently and laying next to her.

'I love this song' He laughed as she re-started it.

"_**If Cupid had a heart, he would make you fall  
You'd fall in love with me in no time at all  
If Cupid had a heart, he would hear my call  
I want him to know -- I'm wanting you so" **_

'JOE!' Miley laughed as she heard Kevin call from the bunk over and above from her. Joe grinned continuing to sing it loudly.

_**Isn't it crazy -- I'm crazy for you  
Temp'rature rising -- and losing my cool  
Only one problem -- To you, I'm a friend  
How do I tell you -- You're my perfect ten**_

Miley watched him signing along, he turned to her and smiled. She turned away as she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, she didn't know why. She'd always had something for him but recently she'd started noticing she couldn't control the blushes and the stuttering around him. He ticked every box she was looking for, but to him she was just his best friend.

_**Can't ya see baby, or are you so blind  
Ever since day one, it's you on my mind  
In a weak moment, I lost my defenses  
Ever since you girl, I found all my senses**_

One way love can take a ride  
Say you want me by your side  
Night and day and night I think of you

Joe tapped her shoulder as he started the next verse, she looked out of the corner of her eyes at him, laughing as she saw him dancing along to each word. He was always on her mind, everything he did it'd burn into her memory. She guessed that it was a weak moment that had made her realise she had fell for him completely, that one moment where the senses she had managed to hide were found again.

He finished the song off before laughing and resting his head next to her shoulder.

'Have you finished?' He heard Kevin call again.

'Nope' Joe laughed before starting to sing the chorus again.

'Joe just tell her already, anymore obvious and it'd slap you around the face'

Joe stopped singing and looked at Miley who was looking up at him. 'Uh...' His hand rubbed the back of his neck gently.

Miley smiled more to herself, finding a new confidence. 'Tell me what?'

Taking her hand he let out a breath that tickled her face, he laughed a little as she giggled. 'I guess it's easier to show you than tell you'

'Show me then' She whispered as he leant in capturing her lips against his.

'At bloody last!' They pulled apart to see Emily stood there grinning, Kevin leaning down from his bunk a smile on his face too.

'Did he tell her?' Nick called.

'He did!' Joe replied laughing as Miley smiled and kissed him once more.


	9. If I Open Up My Heart To You

**If I Open Up My Heart To You – Amanda. **

_Miley / Kevin _

Miley smiled as she watched her boyfriend, her sister and his brothers running around chasing each other with marshmallow guns. Her and Kevin had been dating for 9 months now, even with the age difference they made an amazing couple. He'd told her he loved her loads of times, but she hadn't returned it yet, he knew why.

She knew it was a little soon to call it love, but she knew it was way more than a crush. It was stupid things holding her back and she was determined to get past them.

She smiled as she felt someone kiss the side of her neck, before turning to look at him joining her lips with his.

'What you thinking about?' He asked as they pulled away, he climbed over the seat sitting next to her.

She smiled shaking her head. She loved how every day they got closer, something always happened to bring them that little bit closer. He smiled and she grinned. It was a smile full of love, she could tell. His eyes would light up and his smile would cover his face.

He placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer towards him, smiling she leant her head against his shoulder, turning a little so her hands could wrap around his waist. The hand resting on her shoulder rested on the top of her head, playing with her hair.

--

'Goodnight babe, I love you'

Miley smiled, 'Goodnight'

He smiled kissing her one last time before climbing out of her bunk and up to his own, placed above hers. She pulled the curtain across, pulling her duvet up and closing her eyes.

'Night Miles' She looked as her curtain opened a little again, a wide smile coming into view.

'Night Joey'

She smiled a little as Kevin came to her mind, it was weird he didn't even have to be there with her and she'd dream or think about him every night. Something in the back of her mind told her everything was alright, he'd be there for her, he wouldn't hurt her.

--

'You going to tell me what's bothering you?' Kevin whispered wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her cheek lightly.

'Nothing' She smiled resting her head against his.

'I know it's something Miles' He replied as he climbed over her lap, sitting next to the window at the table on the bus.

'Honestly, I was just thinking'

He nodded sighing, knowing he'd get nothing from her. She smiled moving up next to him, her hands gripping his sides gently as she hugged him.

'Kev, how do you feel about us, about me?'

He looked down at her, his hand finding hers. 'I love you, you know that'

She nodded. 'I know, that's not what I meant though'

'I'm in love with you and you mean everything to me. I love spending time with you, I love things we do together and I miss you when you're not around me. I love everything about you, you're absolutely perfect and I want to be with you forever. I want to be with you through everything, all the ups and downs. I want to help you make your dreams come true'

She smiled looking up at him before turning her head up to kiss him. ' I love you'


	10. Inseprable

**Inseparable – Jonas Brothers.**

_Miley / Joe. _

Joe smiled as he pulled into the driveway of his girlfriend's house. They'd been dating for around a year and Joe was totally smitten. She had tamed him, there was no doubt about it. He was still absolutely crazy, but he'd grown up a lot.

He entered the house not bothering to knock heading straight for her room. Opening the door he smiled as he saw her lay with her iPod on, her eyes closed. Sitting next to her, she opened her eyes before grinning and sitting to hug him tightly.

'Hey Mile, what's up?' He asked concerned as he heard her sniff.

'I just don't want to go on tour, I'm going to miss you' She whispered as if it was stupid.

'Hey, I'll be coming to see you, you know that!'

'I know, I'm just not sure I'm going to be able to cope you not coming round every night, I've got used to falling asleep with you here'

'I'll be there, when I can and when I can't I'll be on the other end of the phone'

He noticed there was still something else bothering her.

'What else is bothering you babe?'

She shook her head. 'Nothing'

He gave her a look and she sighed. 'I guess I'm just worried you'll find someone else, who can be here for you all the time'

'Miles, that's stupid. I tour too and we've got through it. You're still going to have my heart, all the way in England. I love you with everything Miles you know that and I still do, we're inseparable.'

She smiled as she moved to kiss him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his hand tangling in her hair.

'I'd do anything for you, run for miles just to see you'

She smiled as she closed her eyes slowly drifting off.


	11. Last Request

**Last Request – Paolo Nutini**

_Miley / Kevin. _

She sat next to his lying form on the beach staring out at the sea. He looked up at her before sighing, how had all this gone wrong?

'Remember how this used to be?' He asked quietly and she nodded.

He'd found out about all the lies she'd been telling, knowing she hadn't been in the studio of a night, instead being seen coming out of some night club. He was still none the wiser as to why she had decided to lie to him, but he knew he still loved her, he still needed her.

Tonight was the end of them, both of them knew it.

'Miles come lay down beside me, let me hold you one last time' He whispered not knowing if she'd heard him.

She shrugged, before laying down resting her head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly to him. He's accepted that they were going nowhere, but he couldn't let her go without one more night.

She seemed to read his thoughts as she turned her head to kiss him, he managed to pull her onto his lap as he sat up, her arms wrapping around his neck, his around her waist. He felt the tears from her eyes drop to his cheeks as they sat there, embracing.

'I love you' He whispered.

'I love you too' Was her reply as they sat there knowing once tonight was over, everything would change.


	12. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane – McFly**

_Miley/Oliver_

Oliver smiled as he pulled up into the driveway of his parent's house. He'd decided to go to College and study, the only college doing the course he wanted had been New York.

He remembered telling Miley and Lilly. Lilly had been happy for him, hugging him and telling him that he best keep in contact with the both of them, he'd kept his promise, well to keep in touch with Lilly. Miley had stood up and hugged him before whispering that she was going to miss him, nothing more was said on the matter of college, well at least not around her, all she did was change the subject anyway. He'd tried ringing her for the first few months, but never got an answer.

--

Lilly smiled as she hugged her best friend, glad to have him back.

'Hey Lils, what happened to Miley?'

Lilly looked down a little before sighing. 'After you left she changed, she wasn't who she used to be and we just drifted apart, we say hello if we see each other, but that's about it'

Oliver nodded. 'Does she still live here?'

Lilly nodded before handing him a piece of paper. 'That's her new number, it might do her good to hear from you, just don't take my word on that'

He nodded as she walked out, dialling the number in.

--

Okay, so that hadn't worked. She either had changed so much, she'd totally forgot her past, or she was doing a very god job of ignoring him. He looked up at her house sighing, he wanted his best friend back. Knocking on the door, he waited for some-one to reply.

Robbie-Ray opened the door, smiling as he saw Oliver.

'Son, I haven't seen you in a while! How was college?'

'Yeah it was great thanks. I was wondering if Miley was in.'

Robbie-Ray sighed inviting him in. 'Son she left yesterday, moved to New Jersey. She quit being Hannah Montana, as you probably know, went into the media they offered her a new job there'

Oliver looked down before nodding. 'Next time you hear from her, tell her i'm proud of her'

'I will do'

--

He picked up his yearbook from his last grade of school, frowning as something dropped out.

_Hey Ollie! _

_I'm not even sure if you'll read this, knowing you you're yearbook will find it's way under your bed and stay there. I don't really want other people reading this, so I decided to leave you a note considering I'm one of the last to sign it anyway, it shouldn't matter. _

_Truth is I'm going to miss you so much when you go off to college, I'm kind of worried how I'm going to get through the next two years, but I have Lilly so it's not all bad. _

_Okay, enough babbling. I guess this is a letter of fear, fear that you aren't going to feel the same way, getting rejected in the face though is much worse than getting it this way. For the past year, I realised my feelings for you weren't platonic. You grew up so much and turned into a wonderful gentleman, one all the ladies fell for as I had to observe. You were always there for me and I think you knew more about me than Lilly did, we shared some awesome memories and I'm worried that everything is just going to vanish. I guess if you don't feel the same, you'll just ignore this letter and act like everything's the same, and that's fine. Really. _

_I love you Ollie! Don't get taking too many girls for a ride on the Ollie-Trolley, you know you'll break a few hearts. _

_X x x _

He sighed as he folded it back up. Why hadn't he seen this? Things would have been so different if he's seen it. He lay back on his bed, smiling as he remembered various memories.

Memory lane was a funny old thing, it was there to make you happy, show you everything you had enjoyed in your life so far. It was also there to make you see what a fool you were, what you had lost and how even though you hadn't wanted it to, everything had changed.


	13. Misery Buisness

**Misery Business – Paramore**

_Miley / Kevin_

Miley smiled as she walked up to the Jonas' door, recently she'd got a lot closer to Kevin and a few weeks ago she'd realised she had totally fell for him. Confiding in Joe, she'd picke dup the courage to tell him, well not before she put her flirt on. He'd flirted back showing her all the signs that Joe had been right.

Thinking of the devil, she laughed at herself as Joe answered the door a nevouse expression in his face.

'Hey Miles'

'Hey Joe, Kevin in I need to talk to him' She smiled hugging him.

She frowned as she heard two voices she recognised coming down stairs, watching in horror as her other best friend turned to place a kiss to Kevin's lips. Mandy turned to walk out the door before grinning wildy.

'Miles! I was just coming to see you'

Miley faked a smile managing to hug her.

'What are you doing here anyway?' Mandy asked smiling as they realesed the hug.

'Uh, Me and Miles have plans today' Joe stepped in grabbing his jacket and walking out the door, linking his hand with Mileys and pulling her along.

'Oh well okay, bye guys' She turned to look at Kevin, swearing she saw a hint of jealously flash across his face.

'Thanks' She hugged Joe as they got to her car. He smiled and stepped in.

'C'mon, let's go get some coffee'

--

Miley knew Mandy never really lasted in relationships, she got bored too easily or she was too demanding, in some ways that's what Miley loved about her, it kept her on her feet.

She would watch them snuggle on the sofa, Joe noticing and moving up in his chair so she could slip in and sit next to him. They invited her out places, but the only way she'd go was if Nick and Joe agreed too, Mandy and Mileys friendship was slowly drifting and Miley blamed it on Mandy, she knew Miley had a thing for Kevin, it was her own problem.

After 8 months Mandy finally ended things with him, she'd realised how much it was hurting Miley, she wanted to try and re-build the friendship, but Miley wanted nothing to do with it. Kevin wasn't too crushed, well he was but for the fact he thought his first younger brother and the girl he was totally in love were dating.

Miley slowly started spending time with him again, before finally admitting to him what she was going to tell him them 8 months ago. He simply replied with a kiss, a breathtaking one Miley thought.

Two weeks later they were inseparable, they did almost everything together. Joe was happy for them, Mandy wasn't. She posted pictures of Miley around the internet, starte rumours, but at the moment Miley couldn't be bothered with it, she had Kevin and thats all she needed.

--

Mandy apoligised to Miley, but second chances weren't really in Mileys book, people never really changed. Their arguemesnts got bigger, and tour was hell. Miley passed up the forgiveness she'd been sent by Mandy, she decided she didn't have time for things like that in her life.

Kevin, Joe and Nick were also on tour with her, which made the rows more fuelled. Joe and Kevin had walked onto Mileys bus one Tuesday and found the two screaming at eachother, punches being flown. Joe and Kevin had pulled Miley from Mandy, Kevin gripping her in his arms trying to stop her from flying at Mandy again. Joe had quickly gone to stand in front of Mandy as she went to fly at Miley again.

'I think it's best for you to leave' He spoke pointing to the door. She rolled her eyes walking out, Joe turned to look at the two.

'I'll speak to you later, okay Miles?'

She nodded and hugged him tightly.

--

'Oh yeah, she just totally went for me as I walked on the bus'

Miley stopped to look at Mandy.

'Ignore her Miles, just ignore her' Kevin whispered placing his arm around her waist and pulling her away.

Miley smiled up at him. In the last couple of months she'd seen him do so much, seen him live his dreams and she was happy she had been there with him to do it. She missed her friend ship with Mandy, but she knew she could do without the hassle that came with her. She still had her best friends and she still had Kevin. She grinned happily as she saw the people that mattered ost all sitting around talking.


	14. POV

**POV – McFly. **

_Miley / Joe_

'Did I make you happy?'

Miley turned to look at him, shaking her head in disbelief. Packing the rest of the things into the bag she had on the bed, she turned on her hell pushing past him.

'I'm not asking again Miley, did I make you happy, simple yes or no?'

'Do you think you even have the right to ask me that Joe?' She bit back a sob as tears ran down her cheeks.

'Yeah I do! Miley you made it into this as much as I did, stop making me feel like the bad guy!'

Shaking her head she picked up her phone and keys, slamming the front door.

Joe closed his eyes only opening them straight away, her smile haunting his mind. He didn't want things to end this way, far from it. Recently they'd been arguing a lot and both sides had got sick of it. Joe had tried fixing everything and every time he thought he'd got the blue sky back, she'd turn it gray again.

'_Miley, I'll do my best to change, but please I am sick and fed up of this constant arguing!' _

'_You know what Joe, I don't care anymore, it doesn't matter if you change. You won't be the Joe I fell in love with if you change' _

'_Well what do you want me to do?' _

She'd changed, she wasn't the Miley he'd fell in love with and it hurt him to not know why she had changed. They were so in love, together for 6 years and they did everything together. Now his view on everything had changed.

'_Leave then Miles!' He shouted across the room at her. She shook her head before standing up. _

'_I'll be better off without you anyway' She retorted. _

_He nodded as she walked off upstairs, slamming their bedroom door. _

'_Don't think about coming back either' He shouted after her. _

Joe sighed sitting down on the sofa. He really didn't know how he'd fell in love with her, well with what she had become. He thought they'd last forever but all good things come to an end. He'd never wish on anyone what he felt right now.


	15. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift**

_Miley / Kevin – it's 4.27am, cut me some slack_

Miley quickly placed a smile on her face as she noticed Kevin looking in her direction. Laughing, she joined in as he said something funny again, not many people found him funny, Miley was one of the special ones who could say she found him hilarious.

'So when do we get to meet Allie?' Joe asked, Miley turned to look at him as he peered over her shoulder. She hit him lightly as he smiled shrugging.

'What is it?' He mouthed, rolling her eyes she turned away from him again.

'Soon guys, I promise. She's quite shy, so don't get scaring her!' Kevin warned as Nick laughed a little.

Miley sighed to herself; she was probably stunning the girl he talked about so much, something she knew she could never be. Miley wondered if this girl knew how lucky she was, she had everything Miley had to live without.

'So this is serious this time?' Selena asked casting a glance at Miley, they'd become fast friends out of the lime light once they spent time together after Selena and Nick got together.

'Yeah, I'm totally in love with her, I think I have it right this time'

She better hold him tight, look him in the eyes and tell him how much she loved him, because that's what he deserved. Pretending to look at her phone she stood up.

'Guys, I've got to go, early morning and everything'

'Awh Miles!' Joe sighed not wanting to be stuck alone with Kevin chatting about his girlfriend and Nick and his making out.

'I'm sorry' she smiled hugging him before grabbing her bag and hurrying from the room.

'Miles?' She turned to see Kevin stood there.

'Yeah...?'

He walked towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. 'Don't think your leaving before I get my hug'

She smiled a little as they stood there hugging silently, pulling away he smiled making a promise to spend some more time with her, considering they were best friends.

Climbing into bed, Miley placed the picture of her and him from the tour face down, closing her eyes. Maybe she'd get some sleep tonight, knowing that she stood no chance. He was the only one who had enough of her to break her heart, even if he didn't realise it.

He was always going to be the reason for the teardrops on her guitar.


	16. Fall For You

**Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade. **

_Miley / Nick – Okay, I know I don't like this pairing, but it's 5:44am and I've had no sleep, it just seems cute. _

Nick watched as Miley danced around in the sand smiling as she fell next to him. They had decided to meet, to try and sort things out and so far everything was going well.

They hadn't fought yet and it started seeming familiar to Nick all the times they had been this way before all the arguments had started. She blamed Nick, telling him he hadn't been trying with their relationship, she had been wearing thin to her core trying to sort it out.

He knew tonight was the night he was going to end up falling for her again, as long as she didn't try to change his mind, by deciding that she'd had enough. He knew without her he wouldn't be anything, she'd grown to be a main part in his life, it would kill him to lose her. She was impossible to find, no-one would ever compare to her.

'I didn't want this to happen Miles, you know that'

She nodded. 'You always swore to me you'd never fall apart, you promised you'd be the stronger of us, you'd make sure we made it through everything'

He looked down a little. 'I know, but Miles I've loved you from the start. Don't doubt that!'

He stood up following after her. He was hers to keep whether she liked it or not. She opened to her mouth but he silenced her.

'Remember me tonight' He whispered kissing her before walking off.


	17. She Will Be Loved

**She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

_Miley / Mitchell_

Mitchell glanced over the red carpet at Miley noticing the smile she was wearing was faltering. She'd just turned 18, him being 19, Hannah Montana was still a massive hit, it had been matured up a little with them going to college and stuff, Miley still had her singing career as did Mitchell.

She'd been going through a hard time recently, again there were rumours going around about her in the press and her relationship wasn't at it's best. Mitchell was always there helping her pick up the pieces, but she always ended up with Nick again. She'd convinced herself she wasn't the greatest singer, that she wasn't beautiful and that she didn't desrve to be loved and it killed Mitchell every day.

--

'What are you doing here?' She whispered gently as she opened the door.

'I needed to see you' Was his reply as he stepped forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

'Not here' She murmured pulling him into the house and closing the door letting out a gasp as she felt her back hit the wall. His hands roamed her body, his lips leaving kisses wherever he could.

'Mitch'

'I've drove miles, I needed to see you Miley'

-

'Miles?' She shot up as she heard Nick's voice. Mitchell's eyes opened glancing at her before realising they were in trouble.

'I thought he was on tour'

'He was' Miley mumbled as she stood up chucking her clothes on and going towards the bedroom door. Mitchell stood up placing his clothes on too, before kissing her one last time and climbing out the window.

Sighing he went and sat in his car that he had parked the other end of the street as he always did. He knew she'd be out soon, make some excuse that she had to go somewhere before she climbed into his car and they'd drive off somewhere for the day. Nick never gave her the attention she wanted, in fact she needed. He wasn't affectionate with her as much and they only really got intimate when Nick was drunk. It wasn't the sort of relationship Miley needed to be in, she needed to be loved, cherished, needed.

Mitchell jumped as he heard a tap on the window, turning to see Miley smiling as she climbed in.

'I told him I had plans with Mandy, wouldn't be back till tomorrow maybe'

'What did he say?' Mitchell asked as she leant over to kiss him.

'He didn't mind, said he'd spend some time with me tomorrow' She shrugged 'And if he happens to ring Mandy too, she'll sense trouble and tell him I'm sleeping or something'

Mitchell smiled as he started the car, deciding to drive back to his place where they could decide what they wanted to do.

--

'I can't do this Mitchell, it's going to cause so much trouble if people find out'

'That's a stupid reason Miles' Mitchell looked up at her from lying on the couch, she had just moved from her position of lying on top of him to standing up walking around.

She stopped to look at him, 'I'm being serious, it'd break his heart if he found out'

'What? Like it's breaking your heart being with him'

'Mitch...'

'No Miles, you feel it, you always end up coming back to me because you need re-assuring. You know it's not working with him but you keep going back to him and I don't understand'

She turned to walk out.

'You can leave here Miles but you know you're going to come back'

He heard the door slam before sighing, standing up he glanced out the window noticing her sitting in her car curled up. He knew she wouldn't move, he knew exactly all the moves she'd do, he knew everything that made her Miley, a hell of a lot more than Nick did.

She'd come back and knock the door, make him catch her as she fell again. Goodbye never meant anything between them, however many time it was said, they needed each other.

Around an hour later he heard a knock on the door, opening it she jumped into his arms kissing every piece of visible skin.

'I just want to make you feel beautiful' He had whispered.


	18. Take A Bow

**Take a bow – Rihanna. **

_Miley / Nick – Okay, it's a break up song, I had too. _

Miley groaned as she heard the door knock again. She knew who it was, his car was parked on the street in front of her house.

'Open up Miles, please!'

She walked to the door opening it up and rolling her eyes at him. 'What?'

'I'm sorry Miley, I love you. None of it meant anything, I don't even know how it happened, and if I could take it back I would'

She watched the tears dripping down his face; he looked nothing like Nick when he cried.

'You can't take it back though can you?'

'Miley please!'

'Nick its over. You sound pathetic now, so cut it out. You better go get your clothes, and I'd hurry because the sprinklers will be on soon'

He nodded walking in and straight up to her room, picking his belongings up she'd already chucked into a bag.

'I love you' He spoke as he turned around. She sighed; she'd heard it all before, it was getting a little boring now.

'Don't tell me your sorry Nick, I know you're not. You're just sorry that you got caught, thought you could keep it a secret. You put on quite a show though, I must say I did actually believe this meant something to you'

He turned to look at her as he stopped outside the door.

'Miles...'

'No! You know what Nick I've heard enough, you already won the best award for your lie, the fact you lied to me that I meant everything to you, that this meant something' She let the door slam watching as he turned walking to his car, looking up one last time.


	19. Underdog

**Underdog – Jonas Brothers. **

_Miley / Oliver_

Oliver watched from his window as his next door neighbour walked out into her front yard, picking up the mail. She smiled and said hello at a woman who walked past, the woman totally ignored her. Miley sighed and walked back in.

--

'NEXT!'

Miley slowly walked onto the stage of her fairly new school, she still hadn't made friends, but she hoped in some way joining the drama club would help. She recited her piece, before looking down to the judges.

'I'm sorry, it's just not what we're looking for, not what people are looking for these days, NExT!'

Oliver frowned as she walked from the stage, grabbing her bag and running out.

Oliver stood following her, before stopping as he noticed her with her head in her locker, he head her scream quietly before standing up straight and turning to look at Oliver, she smiled a little before closing the locker door and walking off.

It was then he realised how much she hated being ignored and feeling lonely, but she took it because it was all she could get.

'MILEY' He called after her. She stopped and turned to look at him.

'I was wondering if you'd like to go for a coffee or something?'

She nodded. 'I'd like that'

He watched her walk into the crowd failing to blend in, she was original and he guessed that was why he was so attracted to her.

--

Miley laughed as Oliver said something. He smiled as he watched her laugh.

'I told you all about my amusing life, what about yours?'

'What would you like to know?' She asked sipping the coffee.

'Anything' Oliver smiled.

'You ask me questions, I'll answer' She compromised.

'Fine. Who did you move to Malibu with?'

'My Dad and Brother' She smiled before quickly adding. 'My Mum died 2 years ago, My Dad wanted to get away from the memories'

'I'm sorry'

'It's fine' She smiled. 'Okay, next question'

He smiled, he knew one day the world would notice her, they'd have to she was beautiful too beautiful to be ignored.

--

Oliver smiled as he watched his wife finish her song on stage, it was the first night of her tour. He knew she'd be noticed, he's never been so proud in his life.

'You mean the world to me' She grinned kissing him.


	20. Your Live Is A Lie

**Your Love Is A Lie – Simple Plan**

_Miley /Nick – _

Nick rubbed his eyes a little before glancing at the alarm clock, he groaned as it read 2am turning his head he noticed she still hadn't come home. Picking up his phone he threw it back down in anger noticing she still hadn't text him.

It had been the same recently; she'd come home from the studio, get dressed up and claim she was going out with the girls for the night, telling him not to wait up. He could sense as she blew him a kiss that it wasn't the same anymore, he was losing her and he didn't even know how.

--

'You know what Miley, I'm getting fed up of you going out every night and me having no idea where you go'

'Nick I'm just enjoying my life, seeing my friends'

'Well how about you share some of it with me, you claim to be in love with me yet I see you a few hours a day if that!'

'You think I'm cheating, don't you?' She asked accusingly, he frowned he was the one that was supposed to be angry here.

'What gives me any reason to think you're not?' He sighed dropping into the couch.

'There is no-one else Nick, I promise you that' She sat next to him, making eye contact with him. 'You're all I want, all I need'

Nick shook his head, she looked completely innocent and it made him feel like shit for even thinking she'd do something like that to him, but he knew all the signs were there. He could hear the slight guilt in her tone when she spoke to him too.

He wanted to ask her how it felt kissing someone else when she knew he had every ounce of trust in her, how it felt when she was sleeping with him. Nick clenched his fists in anger, they hadn't even slept together yet, but he knew she had broken her promise and slept with someone else, the missing purity ring was proof of that. She probably thought he wouldn't notice, not paying much attention to little things like that, but when Joe had lost his he'd noticed straight away.

He suddenly stopped and turned to look at her, a horrible feeling running through him.

'Miley, who is it?'

'Nick...'

'You owe me that much Miley!' He shouted angrily.

'You don't know him', there it was again that guilty tone in her voice.

'Oh but I think I do, why don't you tell the truth'

'I just told you...'

'Do you think I'm stupid Miley? I have a good idea who it is'

She shook her head looking down towards the floor.

'MILEY!'

'Joe...' She whispered.

'I guessed as much' He spat. 'I'll be back in an hour, I want you out'

She stood up grabbing his arms, causing him to turn and face her.

'I'm sorry Nick, please'

He shook his head pulling his arms from her grip. 'Don't even bother wasting your breath, a random bloke I could have probably worked through and sorted things out with you. My own Brother, that's unforgiveable'

'Where are you going?' She asked

'I think Joe and I have some talking to do' He slammed the door, crossing the road and walking slightly up path before reaching Joe and Kevin's shared house.

Joe grinned as he opened the door, before frowning as Nick pushed past him. Closing the door he followed Nick towards the Kitchen.

'We need to talk'

'About what, Nick what's going on?'

'What really happened to your purity ring?' Nick snapped causing Joe to jump.

'I can explain...'

'I don't need an explanation Joe, I need to know what the hell you were thinking having an affair with my girlfriend!'

Joe looked towards the floor shuffling his feet.

'Well?'

'I don't know Nick. The first time we were drunk, I promised myself it wouldn't happen again it was a stupid mistake on both our parts, then I don't know it just happened again. I'm sorry Nick'

'What, that I found out?' Nick shook his head.

'If i could go back...'

'You wouldn't change it Joe! Do you think I'm stupid, it happened last night; you both had no intention of stopping it, thinking I wouldn't find out. Whatever happened to Brothers before anything?'

Joe shook his head. 'I love her and I'm sorry'

'You what?'

'I'm in love with her!'

'What the hell is going... NICK!' Kevin rushed over pulling his Brother back, holding him tightly.

'Kevin let me go' He struggled.

'No ... JOE DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!' He warned pushing Nick out of the Kitchen and into the living room. Joe came walking in after them and Kevin pointed to the chair the other side of the room.

'What has gotten into both of you?'

'HE SLEPT WITH MILEY!'

'I love her Nick, and as much as it pains me to say this she loves me too. I never meant for any of this to happen and if I could have I wouldn't have let it!'

Kevin shook his head as Joe ran from the room and out of the front door noticing Miley getting into her car. Sitting next to Nick, he pulled his younger brother into a tight hug.


End file.
